CRS Reports - 2015
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2015 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December November October September August July June * Protecting Civil Aviation from Cyberattacks (CRS Insights) (June 18, 2015). * Intelligence Authorization Legislation for FY2016: Selected Provisions (CRS Insights) (June 15, 2015). * Cybersecurity and Information Sharing: Comparison of Legislative Proposals in the 114th Congress (June 12, 2015). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (June 12, 2015). * Net Neutrality: Selected Legal Issues Raised by the FCC's 2015 Open Internet Order (June 12, 2015). * The Internet Tax Freedom Act: In Brief (June 11, 2015). * Cybersecurity Issues for the Bulk Power System (June 10, 2015). * USA FREEDOM Act Reinstates Expired USA PATRIOT Act Provisions But Limits Bulk Collection (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 4, 2015). * Cybersecurity and Information Sharing: Comparison of H.R. 1560 and H.R. 1731 as Passed by the House (June 4, 2015). * Legislation to Facilitate Cybersecurity Information Sharing: Economic Analysis (June 3, 2015). May * Overview of Constitutional Challenges to NSA Collection Activities (May 21, 2015). * Government Collection of Private Information: Background and Issues Related to the USA PATRIOT Act Reauthorization in Brief (May 19, 2015). * Sunset of Section 215 of the USA PATRIOT Act of 2001 (memorandum for the House Judiciary Committee) (May 19, 2015). * Tracking Federal Funds: USAspending.gov and Other Data Sources (May 13, 2015). * The Potential Impact of the Second Circuit's Ruling Against Bulk Collection on USA PATRIOT Act Reauthorization (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 8, 2015). * Money for Something: Music Licensing in the 21st Century (May 7, 2015). * The Future of Internet Governance: Should the U.S. Relinquish Its Authority Over ICANN? (May 5, 2015). April * Cybersecurity and Information Sharing: Comparison of H.R. 1560 and H.R. 1731 as Passed by the House (Apr. 29, 2015). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Apr. 28, 2015). * Social Media in the House of Representatives: Frequently Asked Questions (Apr. 22, 2015). * Cybersecurity and Information Sharing: Comparison of H.R. 1560 and H.R. 1731 (Apr. 20, 2015). * Attribution in Cyberspace: Challenges for U.S. Law Enforcement (Apr. 17, 2015). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (Apr. 16, 2015). * Copyright Licensing in Music Distribution, Reproduction, and Public Performance (Apr. 15, 2015). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding and Activities (Apr. 10, 2015). * Taxation of Internet Sales and Access: Legal Issues (Apr. 10, 2015). * "Amazon Laws" and Taxation of Internet Sales: Constitutional Analysis (Apr. 9, 2015). * Science and Technology Issues in the 114th Congress (Apr. 7, 2015). * Net Neutrality: Selected Legal Issues Raised by the FCC's 2015 Open Internet Order (Apr. 6, 2015). * Social Media in the House of Representatives: Frequently Asked Questions (Apr. 2, 2015). March * Domestic Drones and Privacy: A Primer (Mar. 30, 2015). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Mar. 30, 2015). * Cyberwarfare and Cyberterrorism: In Brief (Mar. 27, 2015). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Mar. 16, 2015). * Cybersecurity and Information Sharing: Legal Challenges and Solutions (Mar. 16, 2015). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Mar. 13, 2015). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (Mar. 9, 2015). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (Mar. 6, 2015). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (Mar, 6, 2015). * Information Warfare: The Role of Social Media in Conflict (CRS Insights) (Mar. 4, 2015). * Email Privacy: District Court Rules that ECPA Warrants Apply to Electronic Communications Stored Overseas (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Mar. 4, 2015). * Genetic Testing: Background and Policy Issues (Mar. 2, 2015). February * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Feb. 27, 2015). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Feb. 27, 2015). * The EMV Chip Card Transition: Background, Status, and Issues for Congress (Feb. 26, 2015). * Freedom of Information Act Legislation in the 114th Congress: Issue Summary and Side-by-Side Analysis (Feb. 26, 2015). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (Feb. 26, 2015). * Anthem Data Breach: How Safe Is Health Information Under HIPAA? (CRS Insights) (Feb. 24, 2015). * Legislation to Facilitate Cybersecurity Information Sharing: Economic Analysis (Feb. 23, 2015). * Spectrum Needs of Self-Driving Vehicles (CRS Insights) (Feb. 12, 2015). * Tailoring the Patent System for Specific Industries (Feb. 6, 2015). * The Presidential Libraries Act and the Establishment of Presidential Libraries (Feb. 6, 2015). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (Feb. 5, 2015). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Feb. 3, 2015). * Common Questions About Federal Records and Related Agency Requirements (Feb. 2, 2015). January * Information Warfare: Cyberattacks on Sony, CRS Insights (Jan. 30, 2015). * Bitcoin: Questions, Answers, and Analysis of Legal Issues (Jan. 28, 2015). * National Security Letters: Proposals in the 113th Congress (Jan. 22, 2015). * Aereo and FilmOn X: Internet Television Streaming and Copyright Law (Jan. 22, 2015). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): An Overview of Programs and Funding (Jan. 21, 2015). * Overview and Issues for Implementation of the Federal Cloud Computing Initiative: Implications for Federal Information Technology Reform Management (Jan. 20, 2015). * The Advanced Technology Vehicles Manufacturing (ATVM) Loan Program: Status and Issues (Jan. 15, 2015). * Cybercrime: Conceptual Issues for Congress and U.S. Law Enforcement (Jan. 15, 2015). * Intelligence Authorization Legislation for FY2014 and FY2015: Provisions, Status, Intelligence Community Framework (Jan. 14, 2015). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Jan. 9, 2015). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding and Activities (Jan. 9, 2015). * Cyber Operations in DOD Policy and Plans: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R43848) (Jan. 5, 2015). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports in reverse chronological order by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 Category:Publication Category:2015